


"Remember when?"

by rlbelliboni



Series: Domestic Calum [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Couple Fight, Cute Calum Hood, Domestic Calum, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, First Date, Fluff, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He placed the objects in order; you couldn’t keep up with his line of thinking. And then, when he finishes placing the objects, he says<br/>“I went around the whole town…” he looked up at you, pointing to a little badge “this, is from the place where I took you out on our first date, I actually hate that place, but you loved the souvenirs and I bought you more little badges than I should”</p><p>or the one where you and Calum fight and Calum finds the sweetest way to make amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Remember when?"

**Author's Note:**

> So short and so poorly written, i apologize. I had this on my notes for ages so i just felt like it was time to post (?) hope you enjoy

You and Calum had a fight, not a big one, but some mean words were exchanged between you two. He stormed out the house, saying he needs to walk. You just sit there, telling yourself not to cry, eventually you sleep on the couch watching a movie and some talk shows to keep yourself distracted.

You woke up hours later, walked around for a bit, and the house was empty, everything feels cold and lifeless, because Calum isn’t there.

You call him, but it goes straight to voicemail and you start getting worried.

The day ends and it’s almost 9PM when you hear keys and can only assume is Calum, walking back to the small kitchen near the entrance door, you see him, his hands occupied with bags full of random objects.

He calls you, placing all the things in front of you while you just stand there, you tried to open your mouth to say something, but he holds his index finger up, stopping you from saying anything.

He placed the objects in order; you couldn’t keep up with his line of thinking. And then, when he finishes placing the objects, he says  
“I went around the whole town…” he looked up at you, pointing to a little badge “this, is from the place where I took you out on our first date, I actually hate that place, but you loved the souvenirs and I bought you more little badges than I should”

You look at him with confused eyes, he points to a card standing next to the first object

“This is from that ice-cream shop in the small part of town, you hated that place, but I love it, you still went there with me, and still the best ice-cream date we ever had”

You finally got what he was trying to do, saying yourself what the next object meant “This is from the thrift shop down the street… we had a great time there”  
Calum’s eyes sparkled seeing that you also remembered  
“I kissed you there for the first time” he completed, a smile forming on your lips at the memory. 

Taking a small and blurred ticked from his wallet, he told you about the first time you two went out as a formal couple, and how he loved telling everyone that you were his girlfriend, swearing to himself that one day he was going to marry you.  
He kept going, lots of small objects, and one for each of your dates, until he grabbed a candle.

He grabbed it with both hands, placing in front of you, taking a deep breath  
“This is from our wedding, I actually thought I was going to hate the scented candles, but I actually loved them” he said looking down at the floor, you studied his posture, he looked tired.  
He took a small box from his pocket, you couldn’t remember what the little box was referring to, he explained  
“And this, is to remind us, that if anything goes wrong we can always go back to our first date”

You swallowed a cry, he came from behind the counter and hugged you  
“So, if we are going back to your actual first date, I have to ask you: Do you want to go out some time?” his voice was full of emotion and you could feel your heart beat rising, you took his hands on yours “I’d love to” you replied, hugging him again.

Feeling yourself get all emotional, knowing that you two could always, restart and go back to your first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic!Calum is the best Calum, thanks for reading, this series is just a little thing i did to post the imagines i write sometimes, stay gold y'all <3 ((i was thinking about turning this into a whole 5SOS Domestic!Series so what you guys think of it?)))


End file.
